1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a latch structure, and particularly to a latch structure which can removably secure a side panel of an electronic product to a cover thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an electronic product, for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA) is designed to be small and lightweight for portable consideration. The PDA comprises front and rear covers which are secured to a mainframe of the PDA by screwing side flanges of the covers to lateral sides of the mainframe. To cover the screw fastening, side panels are then attached to the side flanges of the front cover, respectively. The side panels may be provided with rugged outer faces for facilitating grip of a user of the PDA. Furthermore, the side panels are secured to the side flanges of the front cover by inserting hooks at the side panels into holes in the side flanges of the front cover. Such a securing is not reliable so that when the PDA is subject to shock, the side panels can be easily separated from the side flanges of the front cover.
Thus, the invention provides a latch structure for mounting a side panel to a side flange of a front cover of an electronic product, for example, a PDA. The latch structure can reliably secure the side panel to the side flange. Furthermore, the latch structure can easily be released by a stylus of the PDA or an implement similar to the stylus.